User talk:Ikran43
Thanks for your comment Thank you for the comment on my blog article. You live in the Rockies? I've been out there a few times to Colorado and also New Mexico. Talk about a wilderness that should never be spoiled! I'm glad you appreciate craftsmanship. As you might imagine it's quite popular in the Woodstock area, but doesn't hold that "utility" quality and ends up looking kind of ostentacious, but it is really great to have something made by your own hands, or the hands of someone you know put some TLC into it. I'm glad you like my blogs. Keep an eye out for my future ones and please add any comments the discussion. IrayoWillofeywa 01:13, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Living in the Rockies That would be amazing. What I wouldn't give to have that environment outside my door every day. I live in the Adirondack mountains in upstate New York, but it pales in comparison. My real passion is in film however. I'm getting my degree in Marketing to help me become a producer. I have an internship with Dreamworks Studios in their production department this summer. Like you and JayBO said, I should use my position in life to influence the world for the better. My dream is to make films, or rather help make films like Avatar, and spread the message of conservation and environmentalism. But thanks for the heads-up! I'll share that with some of my classmates, who are looking for a place to start in advertising. IrayoWillofeywa 02:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Living in LA You lived in LA? Is there anything I should know about living there before I go? I've visited there a bunch of times while I was hunting for jobs and internships, but this would be my first time living there. I live about 3 hours away from NYC so I'm not intimidated by big cities, and I know out there you don't exist without a car because of the lack of public transportation. Trust me, I much would rather live in the Rockies like you guys, but I know I have to put in my dues in the big city, especially if I want to make it as a producer. Then again, I'll probably end up getting sucked into it as a producer. But any tips about LA living you can give I would definitely appreciate. Willofeywa 16:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Contact That would be great! Send anything you like to dsmassee@hotmail.com It's a junk account I use just in case some people try to spam me. Irayo Willofeywa 02:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey that is awsome! That is way awsome i used to live in the rockies...for 8 years i lived in colorado for 4 i lived in the rockies...its funny im almost 17 and it was totally awsome to have so much of colorado's best area as your back yard.... Thanks!Rogue the Guildmaster 18:06, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Well thank you! Well thank you so much for your hospitality!Rogue the Guildmaster 12:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Blog discussion Hey, I meant to leave this earlier for you, but my brain redirected me to put it on Ghizaya's talk page. A mind is a terrible thing to lose. We were talking about the ZPG policy in China and I found that I wasn't able to post on the blog for some reason, so I left this message: I wanted to continue the discussion we were having on the blog, but for some reason the blog wouldn't let me post. Odd. Anyway, I hadn't read that particular article, but I am closely related to someone who went to China twice and returned with daughters. She has written several books on the subject and was appalled with what she saw and heard while in the country. Her oldest daughter was found abandoned in a public bathroom, the youngest under a chair in a restaurant. The unfortunate fate of some of those girls who are not adopted was heartrending. "Concubinage" is a polite term for the practice, especially with pre-pubescent girls. And you are correct, the involuntary sterilizations were on the part of the woman only. The male inheritance laws prevent doing anything permanent to the men. I can't imagine living under such a harsh rule, but they have little or no choice. They are destroying their future by choosing to keep only male children but are too short sighted to see that. In the first year of Chinese adoptions, 800 female children came to America. Last year there was a little over 3000. 2005 saw a spike of 7900 adoptions. That is a lot of women trickling out of the country and a lot of men who will not be able to marry a traditional Chinese bride. Sad state of affairs and it will only get worse unless China undergoes a rigorous revision of policy. Skxwang 02:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your 4th wish, Ikran! We are hosting the annual family gathering. Should be interesting; who needs fireworks? Enjoy your Holiday as well! Skxwang 00:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC)